The present invention is related to Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network software, and more specifically to software configuration of Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network devices.
Communication networks using Asynchronous Transfer Mode technology are known as ATM networks. ATM networks may be used to communicate different types of information to and from many types of devices. The types of information communicated using ATM networks can include computer data, as well as digitized voice or video.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a computer network 100 using an ATM network 110 is shown. A set of ATM switches 140A, 140B, 140C, 140D, 140E allows communication between any device, such as a computer coupled to local area networks 130-10, 130-20, 130-30. Each local area network 130-10, 130-20, 130-30 is connected to the set of ATM switches 140A, 140B, 140C, 140D, 140E via one or more routers 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1.
Each source of information into the network 110 and recipient of information from the network 110 is known as an endpoint device 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1. In FIG. 1A, the endpoint devices 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1 are routers, although other devices, such as a computer with an ATM network interface card, can serve as an endpoint device. Any device that serves as a source or destination of data to or from the ATM network is an endpoint device.
Communication using the ATM network 110 between any two endpoint devices 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1 is accomplished through the use of virtual circuits. A virtual circuit is a path through the network 110 from one endpoint device 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1 to one or more endpoint devices 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1. ATM networks 110 use two types of virtual circuits, switched and permanent.
A switched virtual circuit is maintained only for a short duration, like the connection between two conventional telephone users is only maintained for the duration of a conventional telephone call. In contrast, once a permanent virtual circuit is maintained, it is available any time, like a leased telephone line. Switched virtual circuits are arranged in advance of use by a signal from the originating endpoint device 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1, however permanent virtual circuits (known as xe2x80x9cPVCsxe2x80x9d) are arranged by the network manager that manages the network 110.
To allow a connection between endpoint devices 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1, each of the switches 140A, 140C, 140D, 140E that will make up a PVC must be configured with two sets of information. The first set of information describes where to forward any information marked as intended for the PVC. The second set of information describes how the information is expected to be transmitted over the PVC.
The endpoint devices that will use the PVC 120-30-1, 120-10-1 must also be configured, a tedious, time consuming and error-prone process. For some systems, the configuration of the endpoint devices that will use the PVC 120-30-1, 120-10-1 is performed by a person different from the network manager. Some of the configuration information in the endpoint devices 120-30-1, 120-10-1 that will use the PVC corresponds to some of the configuration information in some or all of the switches 140A, 140C, 140D and 140E that will carry the information through the ATM network 110.
The configuration information configured for each PVC in some or all of the switches 140A, 140C, 140D and 140E must match the corresponding configuration information in the endpoint devices 120-30-1, 120-10-1 that will communicate using that PVC. If the network 110 is configured, but the endpoints 120-30-1, 120-10-1 are not, (or vice versa) communication using the PVC may be unreliable or impossible. Once both the network 110 and the endpoints 120-30-1, 120-10-1 are configured, if the corresponding configuration information in each does not match, communication will be unreliable or impossible. Thus, errors made by the person who configures the endpoint devices can prevent proper communication using the PVC. Because the person who configures the endpoint device may be different from the person who configures the switches, configuration mismatches are more likely to occur.
If the network manager changes the configuration information in the devices used for the PVC in the ATM network 110, the end point devices 120-30-1, 120-10-1 that use the PVC must also be changed, a tedious, time consuming and error-prone process. Mistakes that are made in the configuration process may make communication using the PVC impossible or unreliable. In addition, during the period between when the devices in the ATM network 110 are reconfigured, and the time the endpoint devices 120-30-1, 120-10-1 are reconfigured, communication using the network 110 may be interrupted.
In some endpoint devices 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1, the manager of the endpoint device 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1 can logically divide a physical interface of the endpoint device 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1 into a main interface and multiple logical interfaces known as subinterfaces. This division can be desirable for endpoint devices supporting Internet Protocol. For example, router 120-30-1 may be configured with a subinterface that will support a PVC to router 120-10-1 and a different subinterface that will support PVCs to routers 120-20-1 and 120-20-2.
In endpoint devices 120-10-1, 120-20-1, 120-20-2, 120-30-1 that support subinterfaces, the configuration information for each PVC must be properly assigned to the proper main interface or subinterface, a time consuming and error-prone task. Errors made can cause communication using the PVC to be impossible or unreliable.
There exists a need for a system and method that can reduce the communication and configuration steps required to configure a PVC and associate it with the proper main interface or subinterface in the endpoint devices, and to ensure that the endpoint devices are properly configured to match the parameters set up in the ATM network.
After the network administrator enters the configuration information into the devices in the ATM network, the endpoint devices use conventional, standard, ATM protocols to request a device in the ATM network to provide some or all of the configuration information that is stored in this ATM-network device. The configuration information for some or all PVCs configured is received from the device in the ATM network, and may be stored and used as configuration information by the endpoint device. In this manner, the configuration information received does not have to be manually entered, and is not subject to mismatch between the ATM network and the endpoint device. If the network administrator makes a change to the configuration information for a PVC in a network device, the device notifies any endpoint devices to which it is connected of the existence of the change. The endpoint device can then request the configuration information for that PVC, and update the configuration information stored in the endpoint device, allowing the change to be implemented by the endpoint device at almost the same time the change is implemented by the network device.
Certain identifiers of the PVC are received from the ATM network device in response to the request made by the endpoint device. One of the identifiers of one or more PVCs may be assigned by the network manager so that it also identifies the subnetwork on the endpoint device to which it is intended to relate. One or more subnetworks may be defined on the endpoint device, with each subnetwork defined using the identifier of the PVC over which the endpoint device will communicate. When the endpoint device requests the configuration information as described above, it receives the identifier of the PVC corresponding to the subnetwork. The endpoint device uses the PVC identifier to associate with the subnetwork the configuration information received for that PVC, avoiding the need for a person to manually associate the configuration information with the proper subnetwork, thereby avoiding errors and saving time.